Playing With Fire
by Tiki Rane Gobell
Summary: The Russian Mafiya returns for vengence on the young Irish genius. Based after OD and after my other fanfic AF: Fairy Revenge,though you don't have to have read it to understand this story.
1. The Return of the Mafiya

**Forewords:** This story was originally supposed to be included in my story Artemis Fowl: Fairy Revenge as a sub-plot. If you haven't read Fairy Revenge, then look below for a summary (in bold). Basically, while Artemis the Second is out saving humanity from the deranged Ark Sool, an old nemesis, the Russian Mafiya, come to seek their revenge on the boy. However, the 15 year-old Irish criminal mastermind is not around so the Mafiya make themselves comfortable at Fowl Manor waiting for his return. Did I mention they were holding Artemis' parents hostage? Well, you get the idea...

Disclaimer: No matter how much I may want to, I do NOT own the boy genius named Artemis Fowl the Second or any related characters or plots. I just consider myself a baby-sitter to Eoin Colfer's brain child.

A/N: Constructive criticism is always nice, along with the usual 'good job' and pat on the back. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and I hope you might find it enjoyable. If not enjoyable, I just hope it doesn't cause bodily harm. Some people say I have too high of expectations.

Whatever,

Tiki Rane Gobell

* * *

Check out my profile for my very short list of works! You can find Artemis Fowl: Fairy Revenge there too if you haven't read it yet. It will help you understand the situation a little bit better I think.

**Summary of Fairy Revenge: Ark Sool tries to kill off all the humans and a 15-year-old Artemis Fowl must team up with his fairy friends to stop him. At the beginning of the story, Artemis reveals that he had worked out and proves that he is not just useless luggage anymore when it comes to physical activity. Throughout the story, Artemis and Holly fall for each other, but Artemis decides it's better for both of their futures if he stays out of all the fairies' lives forever more. Oh yeah, his father has found out about the fairies too. Kinda important.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Return of the Mafiya**

Artemis Fowl the First woke early in the morning to sounds of shuffling around his bed. He didn't even have time to register what was going on before his hands were bound and he was being dragged out of the bed and down the hallway. He heard his wife scream around a gag in her mouth right behind him. Poor Angeline, she was an innocent!

They were pushed to the doors of their own family room and forced to wait outside while one of their captors knocked on the doors and spoke in a harsh Russian accent, "Britva, you're hostages have arrived."

They waited in silence for a few minutes and Artemis Senior's brain was whirling. Britva. He was the leader of the Russian Mafiya. Timmy's heart filled with fear as he realized that he would not escape the Mafiya's wrath twice. He knew they would murder him.

Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door, foretelling that the doors would soon be opened. Timmy swallowed his fear, straightened his back, and wore an unreadable expression. He would, at the very least, keep his honor until his death. He would also try to show courage, for he knew his wife was watching him for strength. He would not reveal to her their dire situation.

The double doors to the family room were being opened from the inside. The dim light from the room revealed two huge body guards opening the doors and another figure sitting in the Timmy's favorite armchair by the fire. That would be Britva, his slender figure and piercing dark green eyes were his infamous characteristics. Those hateful green eyes reflected the dancing fire from the fireplace and made the man appear demonic. Britva held a glass in his hand of some reddish drink which he was eyeing thoughtfully.

Artemis the First and his wife were pushed into the room by their captors and the doors were slammed shut behind them, cutting off their only means of escape. Silence reigned in the room for minutes and minutes. Artemis Senior knew that this was just psychology, and that Britva was hoping to weaken his hostages' minds with is mind games.

Finally, Britva's eyes snapped from the glass he was holding to Timmy's eyes. The Irish man instantly knew how this man had become the head of the Russian Mafiya:his eyes were cold and ruthless and his stare could freeze one's blood. So penetrating and an unwavering focus. No human should possess such eyes. Artemis Fowl the First shifted his body unconsciously, trying to block the man from peering into his very soul.

"Artemis Fowl Senior and lovely Angeline. You have something I want." It was not a question to be answered like, "Where is it?" No, it was a statement that, in Britva's dangerous voice with his slight Russian accent, could spook a lesser mind- more mind games it seemed. Britva fell back into silence for a few more minutes. Artemis Senior could feel his wife shaking next to him. He dared not look into her eyes, or he would lose control of his own emotions.

Britva spoke again after some time, "We have the parents, but tell me, where is the son?"

Angeline whimpered once more. She was now afraid not only for her own life and her husband's life, but for her only child's as well. Her gag was roughly cut from her mouth along with Timmy's. Timmy, with the ability to speak now, tried to keep his voice even and his face calm as he avoided answering the question, "Our son is none of your concern. If you have business to attend to with my family, then please, only speak to me. I would appreciate it if you left my wife and child out of the business."

Britva set down his glass and waved once to his guards. They took Angeline back up to her room and kept her there. Artemis Senior, however, was left in his own family room to attend to "family business."

Britva then said, "There, you have at least half of your wish. However, your son is the main reason I traveled all this way and went through all this fuss to take over Fowl Manor. Dear Arty decided to play with fire, and now, he's about to get burned very badly. So tell me, Mr. Fowl, where is your son?"

Timmy once again tried to avoid the question. What could he tell them? 'My son ran off three days ago with his fairy friends to save the world?' Not likely. Instead, Artemis Senior asked, "May I ask, dear sir, what did my son ever do to you? Didn't he pay you the ransom for my release?"

Britva's lip twitched in disgust at the slight jest. A less intelligent mind may have overlooked the subtle stab at the Mafiya's pride, but Britva was the top man for a reason. "Your lovely son," he answered, "decided to play with me. Yes, I received the ransom, but your son orchestrated the money to dissolve shortly there after. Now, I come to you to get revenge on him. NOBODY plays with me, Mr. Fowl, and gets away with their life, not even a child. Now tell me where he is!"

Artemis Senior decided to tell the truth. It just might buy some much needed time. "I don't know. My son left three days ago and hasn't been seen since. I suspect he's just carrying out one of his many schemes." Well, almost the truth.

Britva wasn't pleased. "Is that so?" He asked. "well then, we will have to just wait for his return so that we can surprise him. We wouldn't want him to miss all the excitement, now would we? Guards, take him away. Stick him back up in his room with his wife. Keep them in sight and under guard at all times. We might be here for a few days."

* * *

**A/N**: So...what did you think? CC is always appreciated! 


	2. Returning Home

**Chapter 2**

**Returning Home**

Artemis Fowl the Second wouldn't show anyone that he was crying. He had just seen Holly for the very last time as he had decided to keep out of fairy business. He had known it would hurt, but this was unbearable. The way she had looked at him when he had told everyone his intentions was...well...indescribable. He had never seen someone's heart just break before, but now he had seen Holly's. The worst part was that it was all his fault. All the logic in the world had been on his side: they were different species, there was about 70 years difference in their ages, Artemis would still be growing while Holly remained her 3 foot height, and no laws would allow them to be together, whether above ground or below. If they had just run away with each other, the world would've lost a crucial intellect and the fairies would've lost a strong detective. They both had their spots in society to fill and neither could just throw everything way. If they did decide to give everything up, they would lose what made themselves themselves. It takes more than love to live. At least, these were all the logical thoughts, or what Holly called excuses, running through the Irish youth's mind. As much as he wanted Holly, there were just some things he would never be able to have. As his very last piece of reasoning he told himself that even if they made their lives work, when they wanted to take love to the next level, it just wouldn't be possible. Some things just couldn't fit. There were too many differences in their two species, mainly size, and unfortunately in this case, size mattered.

Artemis just stared out the window thinking of all the great philosophers and their advice that, "It is better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all."

"Yeah," he thought to himself, "let them try it." Yet he understood the insight of their words even if he wasn't ready to accept it yet. If he had never loved Holly, then she would have had no chance to change his life. As his own father had said, she had taught him friendship and how to show respect. Everything about Holly made Artemis strive to be a better person. Now, secretly and silently, he promised himself that he would never forget the lessons he had learned from that elf. For all his sacrifices, he would become the person Holly had wanted him to be. It may take some time, but he would keep trying to further himself, not only in knowledge, but in morals too.

It had been four days since he had left home and evening was approaching. The sun was sinking lower and lower, casting streaks of orange, pink, and purple across the horizon. Fowl Manor came into view and the first thing Artemis noticed was that the light timers, that constantly turned on and turned off what seemed to be a random assortment of lights in the house, was completely off pattern.

"Butler, pull off to the side of the road now. Something is not right."

Butler didn't question his young master and switched off the Bentley's lights as he pulled behind some bushes, turning off the engine as soon as they were out of sight. Artemis was already searching for a pair of binoculars in his 'bag of tricks' as Butler called it. The binoculars had been specially designed by the boy and included a night vision setting, and an infrared setting.

Butler pulled out a pair very much like Artemis'. They surveyed Fowl Manor through infrared. The building disappeared and they could only see the heat objects produced. The roof of the manor was a dull red from the heat it was releasing from its time spent in the sun earlier that day. Some of the pipes within the house were also showing up, but what caught their attention most was that there seemed to be 40 people around and inside the house total. Artemis judged by the way they were standing and their sweeping, scanning moments that these guests had not been invited to the Manor- they were trained. Artemis study the building slowly, finally resting on his parents bedroom. He saw two figures sitting on the bed and a sizable amount guards around the room. He could tell that his parents were being held hostage.

Beside him, Butler was making his own speculations. He voiced them allowed, "The patterns they are moving in means that they are trained. Police maybe?"

The boy shook his head, "No, police don't hold people hostage." Artemis went through a mental list of possible enemies. Fairies. No, they could not enter. Jon Spiro. No, locked in prison. Opal Koboi. Definitely in Howler's Peak. Then it must be..."It's the Russian Mafiya. I'm at least 83 percent sure of it. They are my only enemies able to pull something like this. Judging by the fact that my parents are still alive, and that the Mafiya are still here, they intend to use my parents as a bargaining chip against me. Butler, I need to think. Can we check into a hotel for the night? My parents will remain safe until I show up. I'm certain of it."

Butler got back into the Bentley and started the engine, making sure the lights were still off. He was curious as to how his employer knew of the danger, "Artemis?" He asked, "How did you know?"

The boy's focus flickered as his brain automatically answered while his conscience mind began devising a plan. "Well, Butler, I personally designed that light system to discourage any low-level thieves. To the casual observer, the lighting patter is completely random. However, there is a pattern with the lights. The main foyer, hallways, and bathrooms always stay on and two lights in a pattern of numbers I design, routinely turn off for a pre-programmed amount of time. Again, though it seems random to most people, I know the pattern and couldn't help but notice that ,besides the hallways and the rest of the lights that always stay on, nine lights were on. Two of them would be programmed, but I believe that only up to four could be my mother and father. The extra lights, therefore, were suspicious. I only hope that we were not noticed."

Butler nodded as he continued to drive towards a hotel. Artemis' abilities still amazed the body guard, even after 15 years of working for him. He left the boy in silence so that he could think.

They arrived at the nearest town's hotel just after dark. Butler did his usual check for bombs, missiles, snipers, and other suspicious characters. Butler then left the room and stood guard in the hallway so that the boy could meditate. Butler knew very well that at this very moment, Artemis was coming up with a plan.

Artemis sat in the floor of their hotel room trying to forget about the filth. They had checked into the nicest hotel in the entire town and Artemis was not impressed. The carpet smelled moldy, the beds were uncomfortable, and the room itself was terribly small. Finding his inner chi, Artemis blocked out all of life's annoyances and meditated on the situation at hand. Probabilities and likelihood's ran through his head fit themselves into their appropriate places within all the possible plans. Artemis brain itself was like a biological filing cabinet, with every fact and figure he had ever heard or discovered in an titled folder just waiting for the boy to search for it. After a while, the Irish youth had narrowed down his lists of plans to just 3: Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C. They were in order of their likelihood of success. Hopefully, he thought, with the 56 percent chance that Plan A would work, plans B and C wouldn't be needed. Those were too risky.

"Butler," he called out, aware that the body guard was right outside the room.

The giant Eurasian man entered. Though he was 15 years older than he was supposed to be and had a harder time breathing than most, he was still quite capable...and quite deadly.

"I have devised a plan," Artemis stated bluntly. He wasn't the most social person...okay, so he wasn't social at all and any form of social grace had escaped from his reach. The Irish youth continued, his cold blue eyes only showing the slightest amount of emotion while his face was completely devoid of it, "Call a cab for me. I am going to the Manor. I'll describe your role in this plot while we wait for the cab."

O0o.o0O

A/N: A plan? And without the fairies? How will they ever survive?


	3. Meeting the Enemy

**A/N:** I had been planning to keep this chapter till the end of the week and then post it...you know, build the suspense and everything. However, after reading spirochick39's review, I'm fearing for my life. So, here it is...dum dah dum dumm!

**Chapter** **3**

**Meeting the Enemy**

An annoyed guardsman stood watch outside the main gate of Fowl Manor. He was annoyed because he had been standing in the exact same spot for an entire day, waiting for someone to try to gain entrance. Those were his orders. The guardsman was a bit short-tempered because Britva had personally forbid him to smoke, forbid him to talk, forbid him to sleep, and forbid him to leave his spot for any reason, "come Hell or high water, enemy gunfire or death," as Britva had said.

He dared not disobey Britva because Britva would certainly kill him. The guardsman sighed to himself. It looked like he had wasted the whole day keeping watch over the road. He had only seen one car the entire time, and that one had apparently had just taken a wrong turn. The guard looked out over the road and, much to his surprise, saw a yellow cab coming straight for the main gate. The guard put a hand on the gun in his jacket and moved to the center of the gate, holding out the other hand which motioned the cab to stop. It did and a pale teenager climbed out from the backseat then went to the driver's window and paid his bill. The cab then turned around it front of the gate and headed off, back to where ever it had come from. The teenager straightened up, smoothed the wrinkles from his Armani suit, and then walked right up to the guard.

The youth cast the guard a withering look and asked, "May I inquire as to reason you have placed yourself in front of my house?"

The guard was caught by the professionalism this teenager used which was much more than even the guard used. Some might even describe it as intelligence. The guard roughly replied, "Just tell me your name, kid."

The pale adolescent looked offended by the term 'kid,' or so the guard guessed that he did as the teenager straightened his tie and stood even straighter. The boy's facial expressions didn't express anything, not even those cold blue eyes. "My name," the teenager said, "is Artemis Fowl the Second. You may inform your leader of that, for I am certain that he is anxious to speak with me."

The guard smiled a very sinister smile, "Or something more."

The guard pulled out a walkie-talkie, turning it on and announcing, "He's here, Britva."

"Excellent," responded a voice. Even through the walkie-talkie the voice sounded dark, "Send him to me at soon as you do a weapons check."

Artemis nearly smiled at the mere mention of a weapons check. After all, this was his home. He, or rather Butler, had weapons planted everywhere that Artemis could set off at any moment of his choosing. Some of them were fairy technology and so Artemis had worn the earplugs Butler had stolen from the LEP helmets many years ago. Butler had still had some left after their final farewell to the fairies. However, Artemis wouldn't use them just yet. He would wait for the opportune moment, a moment he planned to set up himself.

The guard opened the gate and two more guards joined the first to escort the Irish youth to Fowl Manor's family room. Britva was waiting for him in the same chair the Russian had met the boy's father in. The first guard went to the chair and conversed in low tones with the mafiya leader. After the guard left to return to his post, Britva eyed the boy evilly, near loathing. "My guard tells me that you arrived in a cab. Where is your body guard, Butler?" he demanded.

Artemis put on a fine show, allowing the appropriate emotions to distort his normally emotionless face. "He's dead." the boy lied, looking all the world as if he had just lost his only brother.

"Dead? How?" asked Britva harshly.

"He was shot," explained Artemis staring at his shoes, "by a sniper trying to take me out when we were in England."

"And why were you in England?" inquired the man forcibly, trying to catch the boy in a lie.

But Artemis had expected this and had already invented a story for such a case. "The 'Dame of the Mist.' A famous painting of a woman in a field of mist. It has been missing for 20 years, until I discovered its whereabouts a month ago. I had planned on stealing it when...Butler...died..." The boy looked up from his shoes. There were tears in his eyes and he hastily wiped them away.

Britva decided to believe his story. The boy certainly looked distraught enough about it. Besides, even if the boy was lying, what could Butler accomplish against 40 of his trained guards? The mafiya leader stood up and walked around the boy, breathing down his neck, and using the technique he had developed to break lesser minds. Intimidation worked wonders on most of his foes, but most of his foes were not Artemis Fowl, nor did they have the intellect to rival his.

Artemis paid no heed to vulture-like creature, circling him and trying to make him smell his own death. Instead, Artemis decided that now was the time to set up his opponent. It might be dangerous, but it was the time. "Britva, I assume. Did you enjoy the money I gave you in return for my father?"

"Very funny, kid. Just name one reason I shouldn't kill you right here, right now," snarled the man. That was exactly the type of response Artemis was hoping for.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Britva and replied, "Well, I would say 'because then you'd have a child's blood on your hands' but we both know that that wouldn't bother you at all. So instead, I shall answer 'because I'm magical.'"

"Yes, that's what my employees say," said Britva with the slightest of smiles, "They say you can vanish out of thin air and be seen on opposite sides of the planet in the same hour. You can also make ransom cash disintegrate and make the father you shot yourself rise from the dead. But are you magic enough to dodge bullets?"

Artemis gave his vampiric smile, "Perhaps. I've never been given the chance to try out my magic on that. No, the magic I'm talking about is much more dangerous to you. For example, do you believe that I could cast a spell and disable all your guards outside this building? I promise I will do nothing more than utter eight simple words."

"A demonstration of your magic? It will take out all my men? No, I don't believe you, but I allow you to try. I have at least 20 men out there and none of them will be defeated by a few words. I thought you were supposed to be a genius. Clearly someone was exaggerating."

"Well, you'll soon see, won't you," Artemis answered, taunting the mafiya leader.

Britva took the bait from the taunt, "You know, to prove you have the magic you claim to have and that you will only use words, not some weapon I'm unaware of, you'll have to stand out on the grounds with my men. If you can incapacitate them all with only your 'spell' and not harm yourself, I'll cut you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" humored Artemis, already knowing that Britva wouldn't keep his promise anyway.

"You will become a slave, or rather my weapon, and will have to obey every word I say and I will spare your parents...until you disobey. Then you'll be killed and so will they. If you are lying about your magic, then I will kill your parents, torture you to insanity, and then kill you as well. Sound like a good deal to you?" asked the Russian cheerfully.

"Just grand," answered the teenager, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Britva ignored him and snapped his fingers twice to bring guards into the family room. "Guards," he ordered, "take this boy to the grounds. He says he has a very special magic show to entertain you all." Britva once again smiled his evil smile.

**A/N:** Muhahahaha...dark chapter. What's Artemis' plan? The next chapter will reveal it, so review this chapter and keep watch for the next. (Though I know my readers, in all their brilliance, can guess what's coming that will only require 8 words and 2 earplugs...dum dum dum!)


	4. Magic Show

**A/N:** I have been stuck on this chapter for days trying to figure out what to write, or rather how to write it... That is until 1:00 this morning when I woke up and had this idea. So, I got out ofmy lovely warm bed, fired up my computer, and started typing away. Try to enjoy it and thanks for reading this far.

**Spirochick39**: I hope your deductions proved accurate after reading this chapter.

­­**Artemis Fowl's Girl:** Thanks for the compliments. I tried to plan the whole story out ahead so I wouldn't forget anything important for the ending, yet I was still stuck on this chapter. I wanted it to be as realistic as possible (because all of us have the Russian Mafiya staying in our incredibly expensive Manors, holding our parents hostage while giving us a chance to use our "magic" on the expendable, unmarried, childless, orphaned Mafiya guards that no one will miss.).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Magic Show**

Artemis Fowl the Second was led out onto the grounds of Fowl Manor by two heavily-scarred guards. Neither looked pleased about having to witness a display by this pale adolescent. They may have been trained warriors, but no amount of training could overcome their superstitious upbringing. Not to mention, this boy was already rumored to have actual magic. Frankly, the guards didn't like their chances.

The score of guards outside the manor gathered around Artemis, who position himself next to a garden with a fat gnome garden piece. Yet, as chubby and cheerful as this plastic garden decoration appeared, it did not lack a dangerous side. For this particular gnome had a fairy sonix grenade disguised as one of its black boots. In other words, this chubby garden gnome really has a kick to it. Artemis almost smiled. Almost. He had just made a joke to himself. "Not the time," he silently reminded himself.

The guards waited around him anxiously. Artemis contented himself with casting a few mysterious glares around the those gathered. He then opened his mouth to talk and noticed all the guards take a half-step back from him, as though he were the plague and they were frightened of catching it. He closed his mouth again. The group seemed to let out one instantaneous sigh of relief.

Artemis let the silence drag on as long as possible. All the eyes in the vicinity were him. The Irish youth could see Britva standing in the doorway. "Darn," thought Artemis, "Out of range." He unconsciously shrugged his shoulders and felt a tremor of fear run around all those around him.

Looking around again, the boy said, "Richard," while holding out his hand and counting the coming words on his fingers. At every word, the guards cringed some more. He continued, drawing out ever word dramatically, "Of York gave battle in vain."

He had seven fingers up. Several guards had already fainted from apprehension. Artemis glanced around, his eyes resting on Britva in the doorway. The teenager gave his vampiric smile and then announced, "Rainbow!" Artemis unclenched his teeth, checked that his earplugs were secure, and ducked himself into a ball just in time to feel the compressed sound blast blow over his head.

The guards were not as lucky. They caught the blast right in their chests, blowing them off their feet. After eight words, Artemis had indeed incapacitated all of Britva's 20 men and had done so without harming himself. Artemis straightened himself up, fixed his tie, smoothed the new wrinkles from his suit, and strode boldly up to Britva, who was still standing by the doorway, a look of shock on his face.

Britva was aghast, "How..did you?...What?"

"It's magic." said the boy with a sneer.

"What type of magic can do that?" asked Britva, still awestruck and pointing towards his 20 men on the ground.

Artemis gave a knowing smile, "The only type of magic we humans can use: Science. To the simple-minded and ignorant of this world, any technological advancement would seem magical. Only the genii of the world can truly see the world as it is."

The teenager looked smug. Too smug, in fact, for Britva's tastes. The widely feared man regained his composure and decided to end a little of the boy's smugness by saying, "Science, eh? Well, just know that your science only works for me now. Or have you forgotten our deal? Let me refresh your memory. I believe it was that in the event that you managed to incapacitate my guards with your so-called 'magic,' then I shall spare your life and you should become my slave while your parents' lives are also spared as along as you cooperate. That was it, wasn't it?"

Britva grinned. That little reminder made the teenager's smugness vanish instantly, much like the boy's ransom cash had. "How fitting," thought the Mafiya leader.

Britva had his confidence back. His little mental victory over the pale youth transformed him back into the cold, heartless leader that control every situation. He organized his remaining men, "You ten, cover the grounds and all exits. Watch for any signs that the boy really isn't alone. You four, try to wake up the guys outside. Pour water on them or smack them in the face. It doesn't really matter, just get them up. You, make sure we still have four guys guarding the two parents upstairs. We wouldn't want the Fowl patriarch and matriarch to have escaped during all the commotion. Tell the guards to be ready to stay here a good while. I have a feeling we'll be using this boy as a slave for a very long time. In fact, I'm nearly certain that death will be appealing to this kid after we're done with him. Oh, and you again. After you're done checking on the hostages and their guards, get the car running and wait for me in the front. We'll be leaving this Manor in about 10 minutes. And finally you," said Britva, turning towards the final guard gathered, "Tie the kid up. Don't let him out of your sight. In fact, gag him. We wouldn't want him showing us anymore of his magic, now would we?"

The leader had such an evil glint in his eye, Artemis nearly lost his cool composure. Nearly. But Artemis Fowl the Second didn't make many mistakes and none when it came to his plans. He kept his calm appearance and smothered the fire he knew must have been burning in his eyes at the man before him. Britva. Artemis knew that the man wouldn't just leave his parents here unscathed. The man was lying through his teeth.

For a moment, Britva caught the peculiar gleam in the youth's eyes. But he mistook it for a look of desperance. Britva chuckled, "Let me warn you now that if you try to escape or try to resist my commands, I will not hesitate to kill your parents. Is that understood?"

The boy nodded as the guard grabbed him and tied his arms behind his back. Then, a rough gag was forced into his mouth. It tasted foul, but there was nothing the boy could do to stop these restraining devices from being forced on him. All he could do was watch Britva stalk out of the room. The man had pulled out a cell phone and was most likely scheduling their flight for himself, his two body guards, and Artemis Junior. The rest of the guards would follow their leader back to Russia over the next two days in small traveling groups of fours or fives in order to avoid suspicion. It's hard to have forty burly Russians in black suits in the Dublin Airport and not attract attention, but if they spread out the times of their departures, they could most likely avoid the stares of the airport crowds and the questions of the curious airport policemen.

Five minutes later, an already jumpy guard was pulled into a room by strong hands and placed in a chair in front of Britva's piercing dark green eyes. Looking around, the poor fellow noticed a body guard by the door who must've grabbed him.

Britva's voice was like ice when he said, "Vannar, I have an important task for you. You now help guard the Fowl couple. Don't worry, you won't be really be here that long. I expect to have all my men back in three days, tops. After I leave, wait two hours. After that, you're free to kill the couple but only after you torture Mr. Fowl until he transfers all his funds into my bank account. After he does that, make sure he and his wife have a tragic accident. Wipe all evidence of our stay here away. Can you handle this? Good. Check you're watch and know that I will be leaving in five minutes. Don't fail me...or else. You may leave."

Vannar wasn't quite as jumpy anymore. That had practically been a promotion; a big one with rewards. Vannar not only got to have some cruel sport with the hostages, but he also just might be able to add a few zero's to his own bank account. It was turning out to be a successful day on his part.

Two hours and five minutes later, Artemis Fowl the Second had fallen asleep on his own private jet, now commandeered by the evil scum of a man who was now checking his watch and imagining Artemis Senior's torture in his mind's eye. He stole a glance at the sleeping boy genius, making sure he was really asleep, and then let a huge evil smile escape from his lips. The mafiya leader sometimes even scared himself with his cruel schemes. He would go on letting the boy believe he had to work to keep his parents alive. No need to tell him they were already **dead!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ever wonder if the real Russian Mafiya is reading this right now and is already tracking down my pen name and plotting my murder?

Oh...and yes...I had to leave the chapter hanging on that thread. Just call me evil.


	5. Butler's Exploits

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I have had a brain block these last couple of days and couldn't come up with anything remotely interesting for this chapter. I'll admit, the final product isn't all that exciting either. It was weird! I have the next two chapters after this written, but I just couldn't find the words to express what Butler is up to within this chapter.

**A/N 2: **Thank you to all those who reviewed, even if most of you called me evil. :( Oh well, I did set myself up for it, practically encouraged it, in fact. Never doing that again.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Butler's Exploits**

Butler was currently sneaking up to Fowl Manor. He cautiously approached the west wall, which was on the left side of the main gate. He wasn't afraid of being caught by the patrolling guards; his mysterious past had taught him how to get around that. Instead, he was wary of his own devices planted around the perimeter of the Manor walls. The land mines and proximity sensors were suppose to keep intruders out, not Butler. Silently Butler cursed his own extreme security measures.

Butler had chosen to enter the confine on this wall because there was a small gate, nearly inaccessible without the proper code or half a case of dynamite. Butler didn't have any dynamite on him, so luckily he had the code. He quietly sneaked up to the gate. There were no guards standing outside of it which made Butler believe there must be some right on the other side. Sure enough, when Butler pulled out his specialized binoculars and switched it to x-ray mode, he could see one guard on standing duty on the other side of the gate and at least two more guards patrolling the nearby area.

The body guard's chances were slim that he could open the thick and creaky gate, take out the guard on the other side, and make it across the wide open court yard without half of the other guards firing a couple of rounds each into his back. These weren't the stupid gooneys of movies that just wouldn't notice him or would wait before shooting, rather trained and seasoned guards that would kill him right away. Very slim chances for Butler, unless everyone was distracted and a distraction was exactly what Artemis' Plan A was all about.

Still looking through the x-ray binoculars, Butler saw a cab pull up to the main entrance and a person step out of it. Butler had broken quite a few speed limits to get to the Manor before Artemis. The manservant had to park the Bentley on the other side of the woods he was now hiding in and hike quickly through them. He had arrived just in time because Plan A had to be timed just right. Hopefully all of Artemis' deductions would prove accurate for one wrong move in this crowd would mean instant death.

Butler could only watch as his charge was led to the Fowl's family room. He could no longer see the boy because the x-ray feature could only see through so many walls at a time. Not put out, Butler just switched his viewing to the infrared feature and the Manor was illuminated in red. Now Butler could see his charge, the body standing with a confidently straight back. He was being questioned by another individual in the room. Shortly thereafter, Artemis was being led back onto the grounds. It appeared Plan A was going along exactly as scheduled.

Butler got up from the place he had been sitting and prepared to act. He went up to the gate and opened the lid to a small metal box hanging on the gate itself. Inside the gate was an average looking number pad. Butler checked the status of the guards once again. They were drawing away from the gate, all of them. The were converging around, Artemis who was standing by one of Butler's hidden devices. Now was the time to act.

The Eurasian man typed in the 20 digit code to the lock on the gate. It beat a note of acceptance and Butler heard the click meaning it had unlocked itself. As quietly as he could, Butler opened the gate only as far as he needed to slip through. He quickly scanned the grounds, trying to find a somewhat sheltered way straight across the wide area and to the back door. Luckily he was on the side of the Manor meaning the house itself would block Butler from view after a quick sprint. Butler may not have been as young as he once was, but he was ready to make the run. He checked on Artemis. He was holding up 2 fingers already. Everyone in the yard was only concentrating on the boy now, they wouldn't notice the giant man doing the Macarena out in the yard right now. Butler ran for it. He had to get to the side of the building quickly, or there was the slight chance he could get stuck in the blast. Normally, it wouldn't have mattered, as he always wore earplugs in events such as this, but today the giant Eurasian man had given up his earplugs for Artemis to use.

Butler was full out running right now. He chose a path behind some bushes that only came up to his chest so that he could see his charge's fingers. There were four up now. Butler put on an extra burst of speed as he was only half there. Five fingers up. Six fingers up. Finally, Butler reached the shelter of the stone wall of the side of the house. He leaned up beside it, catching his breath, and felt a shock wave through the rough stones against his back. He didn't have time to spare. Britva would assemble nearly all of his men very shortly to redistribute them. The only guards that would be left in the building would be those specifically guarding the Fowl couple. That would give him the open path he needed to get up into the "control room" as he liked to call it.

Butler made his way along the wall and rounded the corner. He then made his way along the back wall to the door on that side. This door was made mostly for deliveries, but now it was the perfect way in without being detected. When he got to the stairway, Britva's back was to him. The mafiya leader was standing in the doorway, staring out at his now unconscious men, in a sort of shocked trance.

By the time Butler had made it to the top of the stairs and nearly around the corner and out of sight, the Russian man had shaken himself out of his trance and had sent out a call on the Mafiya's communication devices for all remaining guards to assemble in the main foyer except for those guarding the Fowl couple. Butler glanced back in time to see Artemis approach Britva. The manservant jumped behind a giant decorative vase in the hallway to hide from the coming guards, and to listen to the conversation. Apparently, Artemis was to be made a slave and be taken back to Russia with the mafiya leader in a very short time.

"Well," thought Butler, "There goes Plan A!" Plan A had been a simple grab and run. Butler would grab the Fowl couple and the boy and then run for it until it was safe. Butler almost slapped himself right there. He suddenly realized that plan A hadn't ever been a real plan. Artemis had only told him that plan so that the body guard would allow his charge to put his life in danger. It was almost as if Artemis had known the Russians would make him their slave from the start. Yet that was a silly notion, as nobody is omniscient, were they?

Butler had seen several guards go by and judged the hallways now to be safe. He would continue along Artemis' plan B. He made his way to the "control room" which was really a study with a bunch of monitors crammed in it to watch all of Fowl Manor. The equipment was high quality and the cameras in the different hallways recorded the happenings straight to DVDs. Some areas even had microphones installed that could record the sound in that room as well.

"But why had the Mafiya left this room empty and unguarded?" had been Butler's first thought. He answered himself, "Because they had procedures they followed. First kidnap, steal, or kill, then leave behind a small force to sweep the house for any evidence, this included film recordings of their atrocities." Frankly, the mafiya weren't worried about it, yet. Another reason this room hadn't been discovered yet is that it had a security system designed by Artemis who was following the advice of Butler himself. Nobody except the boy and Butler himself could get into this room.

Butler went up to the floor in front of the door making sure his feet were on the right floor boards. He then pushed the top button on a vertical column of five buttons. A light shone out from the floor boards he was standing on, scanning his shoe size. If it had been any one else's shoe size other than his or Artemis', the person would have been knocked unconscious on the spot by an electrical surge. After this scan, the top button lit up green, so Butler pushed the next button. An Iris scan descended from the ceiling and scanned Butler's iris. Another button lit up green. The next button brought down a voice recognition microphone, the one after that brought down a gel thumb scanner, and the final button brought down a simple number pad. But the numbers were difficult- a thirty number sequence. It had taken Butler forever to memorize the sequence, but he had done it and now typed it in quickly. All five light glowed green so Butler turned the door handle and walked into the room, making sure he shut the door behind him so that it would automatically restart the tests for entrance.

All Butler could do now was to sit and wait. He turned on all the monitors, making note as to how many men were left, which was 20. He saw them separating in the hallway, going about their newly assigned tasks. Butler turned on the microphones around the house, mainly following Britva's movement. The Russian man made his way to the Fowl family room, once more settling himself down in a chair. The mafiya leader had called in a guard for some private conversation. Well, it would've been private had there not been a microphone implanted in that room. The conversation confirmed Artemis' belief that Britva would definitely kill the boy's parents, no matter what type of deal they had made. That was why Butler was here. Butler silently thought to himself, "They're leaving in 10 minutes. Why would Britva want to wait two hours before torturing and finally killing the Fowl patriarch and matriarch?" The answer hit Butler like a stack of bricks. "Of course," he thought, "In case something wrong happens or something delays their flight and they must return to the Manor, there would be time enough to temporarily cancel the order." Butler suddenly noticed (and so did Tiki Rane Gobell) that this plan of Artemis' was making the body guard talk to himself much more than normal. Even worse, he had begun answering himself as well. Butler decided he would go for a cat-scan after this was all over, maybe even a vacation.

Butler, however, was glad of the extra time the Mafiya leader himself had given Butler. It gave him extra time after Britva left with Artemis to knock out the rest of the guards and rescue the Fowl couple. He sat back and watched the screen making plans to the best way to simultaneously incapacitate the guards and save the Fowl couple so that Britva could not be alarmed. He would certainly kill the boy right away if he was alarmed.

10 minutes later, Britva left, taking two body guards and Artemis Fowl the Second with him. Butler switched his gaze to a black television screen and then turned it on. This new device had also been Artemis' invention. A sky view of Fowl Manor showed up to be quickly replaced by a black background with red lines indicating the Manor's outside walls, green lines indicating interior walls, purple lines tracing the range of the various "security devices" planted around the manor, and, most importantly of all, yellow dots indicating moving life forms. In this instance, these life forms happened to be Britva's men. The neat little gadget even had a remote control which allowed the viewer to "flip" through the different levels of the house. For the life of him, Butler couldn't figure out how this thing worked but was fairly certain Artemis could give an overly-thorough description on the various technical terms that made this baby tick. Butler really didn't care how it worked and just called it the "Sky Eye."

He studied where everyone in the vicinity was and how he could incapacitate them. 11 could be taken out from where Butler was sitting. Those were the guards patrolling the grounds, grounds that happened to have more sonix grenades planted every 30 yards or so. The only open spot on the grounds was where Artemis had set off the sonix grenade earlier that day. Luckily the guards were avoiding that area all together because of their superstitious nature. Butler looked for the rest of Britva's men. Five men were guarding the Fowls and one guard was by the front entrance and one was by the back. He picked up the remote control that had allowed him to switch through the different levels of Fowl Manor an saw the odd assortment of buttons most remotes didn't have. It's choices didn't include "volume", "Channel", or even "Power." Instead this one had "Shield Viewer", "Bio-Bomb Detector", "Artificial Time Zone Escaper"(which poured sleeping gas into all the rooms) and "Life Mode"(which brought back the actual footage of Fowl Manor that the machine had created this simplified drawing with). Most remotes had a number pad of sorts to select a specific channel number with, but most number pads didn't included the label "Detonate #," which would set off the selected number's sonix grenade planted somewhere outside on the grounds. Butler found the button he was searching for underneath this odd number pad. It was labeled "Detonate All."

Butler was just about to select it when he caught a movement out of the side of his eye in the. It was coming from the Sky Eye and from the Fowl couple's room. Too much movement for Butler's liking. He pushed the remote button labeled "Life Mode" and his eyes flashed with anger. Apparent the young fool named Vannar was tired of baby-sitting the Fowl couple and decided to try to get the information out of them now rather than wait for the two hours to be up. Butler stuck the remote in his pocket and ran down the hallway, racing to get to the Fowl's room before the torturing began.

* * *

**A/N: **See? Not very exciting, was it? Very convenient that Butler should start talking to himself and answering himself so that the readers could understand the Mafiya's reasoning. It was also very fortunate that Artemis would design such intriguing devices that would aid so much to the making of this plot.

**A/N 2 and final:** To end any confusion that may have been caused by the planted sonix grenades, let's say that Artemis was out of the other sonix grenades hearing range and the reason only one was set off when he performed his little "magic trick" was because the detonation code (Richard of York gave battle in vain, rainbow) was not picked up by the rest of the sonix grenades. If you had not noticed this slight error yet, forget I mentioned it. If you did notice it, pretend this chapter lived up to all your expectations anyway.

**Review with your thoughts and CC. **

Thank you for reading,

Tiki Rane Gobell


	6. Saving the Parents

**A/N:** Please note that any and all guards disabled, dismembered, knock unconscious, forced into a permanent sleep, or otherwise harmed within the making of this plot were nameless, parentless, unmarried, childless, friendless, and completely unknown to the world. In essence, they leave behind no one to miss them. Though their regular lives may not have contributed anything to society, their misfortunes have greatly added to the plot of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Saving the Parents**

Butler was racing down the hallway towards the Fowl couple's room. He was out of breath and his chest was heaving, throwing sharps pains through the skin around the place where the Kevlar vest had been magical attached to him two years before. He had ran faster than fast to get down two flights of steps and four hallways in time to stop any harm to the Fowl matriarch and patriarch. Now, he was just outside their door and still running full speed. He pulled his Sig Sauer from its holster while running and shot half of its round into the weak porous stone around the frame of the door, and that, with Butler's momentum from running, caused the frame to shatter and the door to open. Butler's momentum continued to carry him, but after a quick glance around the room, he fired five quick shots at the guards. Five men died that day. Butler came to a halt in the middle of the room and collapsed on the floor trying to catch his breath and holding his chest.

He looked up after a minute or so to survey the damage that had been done. The man, Vannar, was sprawled out on the ground by Artemis Senior's feet, still grasping a strange contraption in one hand; the other hand was stiffly covering the bullet wound to no effect. The Fowl patriarch was gazing at Vannar with a look of disgust on his face. After a few more minutes, he finally got back the ability to speak and said, "That man was going to torture me! I'd already said I'd do what he wanted, but he was still going to torture us."

Angeline Fowl had already fainted. The combined stress of the threatened torture then death and then seeing Butler collapse to the ground (she believed him to be having a heart attack as she was unaware of the Kelvar that restricted his breathing) had made her mind pick the only available outlet and caused her to black out.

Butler cut the bonds holding the couple to the chairs. Artemis Senior stood up and limped to the adjacent bathroom and retrieved a wet wash cloth to revive his wife. Butler had recovered from his run and stood at the door as lookout. Butler was now glad that he had never replaced the weak rock around the door frames like he had planned to do. (He had discovered the door's weakness during Artemis' fairy kidnapping stage.)

After Angeline had been revived and convinced that Butler was not having a heart attack, the Eurasian man led them through the Manor and up to the control room. Butler expected to meet someone at every turn, yet at every turn his fears proved unfounded. The body guard was sure someone had heard his shots while rescuing the Fowl couple, though, he reasoned with himself, it was likely that the other guards believed the shots to be the couple's execution. In fact, being the Mafiya, they were probably used to it.

The trio came to a halt outside the control room and Butler had the other two stand back as he passed the tests for entrance once more. Angeline and Timmy were surprised to find this room having such security. They hadn't visited this part of the Manor in years and had believed this particular room to be a linen closet.

Butler opened the door for the couple and greeted, "Welcome to the security control room of Fowl Manor."

Artemis Senior glanced around at the various technologies then raised a quizzical brow at Butler.

The man servant saw this and answered the unasked question, "Your son knew he had enemies and so designed most of this himself to protect you. I think he was most proud of his Sky Eye." The man servant pointed out a monitor with a black screen and simple colored lines on it.

Butler glanced at the Sky Eye's screen. His eyes widen in shock as he noticed all the yellow dots outside the manor had disappeared. "Did that mean they were inside the manor?" thought Butler while frantically searching around for the remote to the screen so that he could find out what level of the house they were on. After searching the surrounding desks, tables, chairs, and even floors, Butler finally realized that he had stuck the remote in his pocket. He pulled it out and began flicking through the different stories of the Manor. Each level flickered by but there only seemed to be two guards in the house, the two guarding the exits.

Butler once again noticed the button that said "detonate all." In his mind's eye, he could see himself accidentally hitting it before unceremoniously shoving the remote in his pocket. After all, his finger had been hovering over that option seconds before he had to rush out of the room to save the Fowl couple.

He glanced back at the screen and noticed that the outlines of the ranges of the sonix grenades had also vanished. Had Artemis been there, he could've quickly concluded that Butler had indeed accidentally pressed the "detonate all" button which made the range lines disappear and knocked out all of the guards which, in turn, had prevented the guards from moving, therefore, the Sky Eye wouldn't pick up their movement and label them with a yellow dot on the screen.

Artemis was not there, however, so Butler just settled with the fact that the outside guards were longer an issue and that there were only two remaining guards inside and a Plan B to be dealt with.

"You two stay here and don't come out for any reason," Butler warned the Fowl couple. They nodded as Butler left the room and shut the door securely behind him. The man servant went to his room and searched through his selection of "tricks." He came out of his room with an empty fabric bag and a bag of plastic ties.

Butler then went down to the front entrance and dealt the guard, who was staring out of the window in awe at the devastation of unconscious bodies, a sharp jab to his spinal cord, knocking him into instant oblivion. Butler leaned down to the guard and restrained his hands and feet with the plastic ties. He then searched through the man's pockets until he found his cell phone. He stuck the cell phone in the fabric bag.

Butler then headed toward the back entrance. He stopped just out of view and quickly peered around the corner. He pulled his head back quickly because the guard was facing his direction. Butler cast his glance around him, looking for something to distract the guard with. There, a flower arrangement on a pedestal. Butler picked the flowers up, vase and all, and chucked it around the corner. The resultant crash caused the guard to jump, his eyes focused on the vase. The poor guard didn't even see Butler before he was unconscious. Butler used the plastic ties to restrain him and then once again searched for a cell phone. Having found it, Butler put it in the bag and proceeded outside to restrain all the unconscious guards already out there. He came back in the manor with a full bag of cell phones and, after stopping by the Fowl couple's room the retrieve the cell phones from the bodies in that room, Butler took the tests to enter the control room once more.

As soon as he was in the room, Artemis Senior nodded his head towards the bag in Butler's hands and asked, "Why do you need all those?"

Butler assumed the Fowl patriarch had been watching his actions in the house cameras and so answered, "It's all part of Artemis' plan: I collect all the cell phones so that when Britva calls to confirm that you two are dead, I can answer the phone and make a trade with him: Artemis for his men and the tapes of his crimes here at Fowl Manor."

"It makes sense, but do you need every single one of those phones?" inquired Artemis the First. After all, there were about 40 cell phones in one bag in Butler's hands, a very curious sight to say the least.

"Yes, I do not know which guard Britva will call to confirm your deaths. It's better for me to have all of them together so I don't lose my chance to get the upper hand. And, like I said before, it's all according to Artemis' plan," explained the Eurasian man.

"My son knew he would be taken away by that evil man?" asked Angeline, speaking for the first time since Butler had saved her.

"Apparently, ma'am." Butler answered. He heard Angeline whimper and knew she was fearing for her son's life.

"Now, we must all just wait here," Butler continued, "It could still be some time before Britva reaches Russia and calls. Could be hours, in fact."

Needless to say, they all started when a cell phone suddenly started ringing.

Butler mused to himself, "That's odd. It's too soon." Butler held the bag of phones to his ear. "It's not coming from here," he said.

Butler looked around for the source of the sound and soon discovered that it was none other than his own cell phone.

He pulled out his phone and exclaimed, "It's a text message..." there was a pause while Butler read it. He looked back up from the phone with a smile, "...from Artemis!"

* * *

**A/N: **I love cliff-hangers...not that you hadn't already noticed that. Well, I'll get the next chapter up soon...hopefully. I've been having trouble getting this site to come up recently. Oh well, drop a line in the review box on your way out please.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Cell Phone

**A/N:** Part of this story was inspired by my brother saying, "My cell phone is the most expensive watch I've ever bought." I guess I should dedicate it to him then.

Oh! And before I forget, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, especially my extremely faithful reviewers by the names azurelipis, Spirochick39, and I'll put DarkerthanNight here too. (because we're pretending they have a gun.) Randy can keep his dawg pound, I've got my Review Dawg Pound! Anyway...on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Cell Phones**

Artemis awoke about two and a half hours after take off. He had determined this figure by checking the time on his cell phone-wait! His cell phone? Artemis' eyes widened in shock that he still had it. Under normal circumstances, a kidnapper would have taken everything of value away from their victim. However, Artemis' kidnap, or forceful commencement into slavery as some would call it, had not been under normal circumstances. Artemis had successfully pysched out his captors to the point of them becoming negligent in their kidnappers' duties.

Artemis mentally praised his genius as he scanned the room. A single body guard was asleep, nobody else was in sight. Artemis supposed the other body guard must've been flying the plane and Britva was either talking to the pilot or using the loo.

With no time to waste, Artemis slightly altered his Plan B. The pale youth quickly texted Butler's phone, "Domovoi, it's Artemis. Slight alteration to plan B. Left Phone w/ me. R my parents OK?" Artemis avoided using too much shorthand as it could confuse the message.

As an after thought, Artemis switched the sound off his phone. The youth eagerly watched the screen for 10 seconds waiting for a reply. Finally Butler returned the text with, "Artemis. Parents R fine. Guards R down. What alteration?"

Artemis texted, "Begin Plan B in 30 min. Call this phone. Confirmed?"

Another heart-stopping 10 seconds until the return text came, "B in 30 min. Confirmed. Dom out."

Artemis texted, "Artemis out," and then he turned the phone's volume up to maximum and put it back in his pocket.

Artemis had just pulled his hand back out of his pocket when Britva made an appearance. He gave Artemis an sour glance and sat in his chair, not speaking a word until a half hour later when, _RING!_

"censored string of curses in Russian! How incompetent is everyone on my payroll? Who was supposed to check him for communication devices!" Britva was of course yelling at the confused body guard who had just woken up. The body guard did his best to look innocent, but Britva continued his tirade, "He might've had a nuke in his pocket, a fusion reactor in his sock, and an entire Roman Army stuck down his shirt and you fools wouldn't have noticed! What do I pay you people-"

Britva's rant was cut short by Artemis shushing him as he answered the phone, "Yes, ahum, right, yes, he's sitting right beside me. Are you sure you'd like to talk to him? Okay," Artemis held out the phone for Britva, "It's for you," he stated bluntly while giving an annoying vampiric smile.

Britva grabbed the cell phone from the boy and ignored the smile. The Mafiya leader grunted, "What?" into the phone.

"Britva, I must say it's been a while."

"Who's this?"

"Butler and you have my charge. Don't even think of hurting the boy. Let me inform you that your guards have had the misfortune of..ah..falling unconscious before they were able to do their jobs. This is very unfortunate for you as all the traces of your visit to Fowl Manor, especially those traces you left behind on film, still remain. Let me assure you that they are very incriminating. If fact, these are so incriminating, they could probably land you a life sentence in the coldest, darkest, foulest, yet most secure "correctional institute" invented. I just bet Interpol would love to get their hands on this evidence."

Britva's lip curled in a snarl, "What do you what?"

"Just a simple trade: Artemis Fowl the Second, unscathed, for the DVDs. I'll even throw in all your unconscious men to seal the deal."

The Mafiya leader's emerald eyes filled with rage. He didn't really have a choice and seriously doubted the body guard could be bluffing. Why else would the pale youth before him be wearing such a confident smirk and why else would the boy lie and say the body guard was dead? There must've been some deeper motive since the beginning. Britva hated himself for being fooled by this child...again. He practically growled, "When and where?" to set up the trade.

Britva could not let those tapes get to the police and especially not to Interpol. So many years of secrecy would have been wasted. The tapes would be enough to assure even the most stubborn of juries of the Mafiya leader's guilt of this crime and all past suspicions. No number of friends in the higher-up places would be allowed to save him.

Britva was jerked out of these thoughts by Butler answering, "London, tomorrow at noon. Make sure your two body guards are with you when the exchange is made. No one else. Keep the cell phone and I will call you an hour before the meeting is to take place and specify where. Oh, and make sure the boy is not hurt or I will not hesitate to go straight to Interpol."

"Of course," said Britva. His eyes were flashing daggers as if he could kill Butler just by thinking it hard enough.

Artemis couldn't hear Butler's part of the conversation but, judging by Britva's responses and the emotions the boy could read in the man's eyes, he knew Butler must be playing his part well.

The Irish youth rested his back deeper into the chair he was sitting on, closing his eyes again and ready to fall back asleep. There was nothing left for him to do except wait. Right before he drifted off, the pale youth heard Britva get up and go to the front of the plane. He presumed he went to tell his body guard piloting the plane to change their destination to London. Sure enough, Artemis felt the sway of the plane as it readjusted its course. The youth fell asleep with a confident smirk on his face.

O0o.o0O

Butler ended the call with the Mafiya leader and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Butler was not used to having to be so dramatic in his speech. It was dangerous, and he knew it. Usually Butler just said "Yes sir" or "No sir" or "I'll get right on that." Butler hadn't even realized he could sound that much like...well, like Artemis himself.

Butler looked up to find Artemis Senior staring at him. Angeline had long gone to sleep in a spare bedroom, but the Senior Artemis had requested to stay up and listen to the bargaining. He had to hand it to Butler. He sounded like he knew what he was doing. Butler got to his feet and was about to go pack for London when he heard something that shocked his ears, "Butler," began Artemis Senior, "Why didn't Artemis just get the fairies to help with this one like always."

'Sir," asked Butler, his eyes wide from shock.

"Yes, I know about the fairies Butler, now answer my question."

"Master Artemis has decided that it will be better for both species if we stop all interactions."

"What?" asked the businessman, "But I thought they were friends."

"Yes, they were that. I think Master Artemis has kindled his spark of decency at last. I'm sure he'll deny it to the last word, but I think he is trying to be noble. He believes his involvement with the fairies puts their secret society at risk and is trying to protect them by putting them in his past. Another part of me believes that he is just ready to grow up and go on with his life without having to worry about the hidden species beneath our feet. If you ask him, he'll probably say it's just because they no longer benefit him or some other false accusation, but I think he has truly changed and is just trying to protect his friends without losing all his memories."

Artemis Senior digested this information while Butler said, "Please excuse me, sir. I must go get ready to fly to London."

* * *

**A/N:** I wish I had the foresight of Artemis Fowl...actually, I would settle for the hindsight of Artemis Fowl. But anyway, ohhhhhhdramatic music plays! We are reaching the climax of the story! I won't lie-I suck at climaxes, but a story must have one to reach its conclusion. Well, you've reached the conclusion of this chapter so feel free to stay around and write a quick review. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Trades, Threats, and Promises

**A/N: **This chapter's a short one, so I'll be updating the story soon...maybe. I'll have to see if I can find the time to type up the next chapter. Well, read on, young fan fiction browser...and then review if it's not too much trouble. I like to know people's reactions to what I write. It makes me a stronger writer so CC is always appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Trades, Threats, and Promises**

Britva was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet-not out of excitement, but out of anxiety. "Where is Butler?" he fumed to himself. Britva was in front of a fountain in London in the middle of a police strike for higher wages. Police officers swarmed all around the Mafiya leader, his two body guards, and the pale Irish youth, but there was no Butler to be seen. Exactly an hour earlier, had Butler called Artemis' cell phone (which Britva had possession of) informing the Russian man to be in this location at this time. Britva looked around again: nobody except police officers holding picket signs.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

Britva could not help but jump from the sudden appearance of Butler right behind him. The Mafiya leader turned to see the mountain of a man with a deck of CD cases, presumably protecting the incriminating DVDs, in one hand while the other hand's pointer finger rested on a button on the manservant's wristwatch.

Butler warned the Russian trio, "Don't try anything funny or I'll detonate another one of those bombs like the one Artemis took your men out with at the Manor." Britva very clearly remember this bomb and his eyes darted around the area searching for the hidden device. It proved, however, to be hidden well.

Britva sneered at the Eurasian man and asked, "Can we get on with this bloody trade?"

Butler nodded as one of Britva's body guards shoved Artemis the Second towards Butler while Butler told hold of his charge's shirt and pulled the boy towards himself while, at the same time, Butler handed the CD cases to the other body guard of Britva's. It was a strange circle for the moment when all three body guards paused the exchange just long enough to ensure they received their end of the bargain.

Butler keep a hand on his charge and finally released the cases while the other body guard released the boy. The manservant then nodded towards the others and began to back away, hoping to disappear into the crowd, the youth in tow.

"Hold on," demanded Britva, obviously angry. The receding pair paused, "Fowl, you had this whole thing planned from the start, didn't you? How did you know what I would do?" the Mafiya leader asked the cold-blue-eyed youth.

Those cold blue eyes shone with mystery and amusement as Artemis answered, "I've already told you, Mr. Britva, it's magic."

"Fine then. You can have your little secrets for now. I'm not through with you yet. Your ruse here has only fueled the fire and the fire is ready to consume you. I'll be back for my revenge, and know, before your end, I will know all your secrets. I despise you, Fowl. I will take everything away from you little-by-little, your possessions one-by-one, starting with your jet! As of now, it belongs to me." He was, of course, referring to the Fowl's personal jet. It was Britva's final parting shot at his opponent and the Russian's eyes showed that the man was already planning how the boy would die.

Artemis, however, was not intimidated by this threat and only responded coolly, "By all means, take the jet if it will get you on with your life for now and out of mine. I'll be ready for the next time we meet and you will be no match for me. Take that, Mr. Britva, as a promise, not some mere threat. Now, good riddance to you."

With that, Artemis and Butler turned to leave again, but had only managed a few steps before they were hailed again.

"Butler," called Britva, "Where are my men?"

The Eurasian man halted and called back to the trio by the fountain, "In those four white vans parked there." Butler threw a ring of keys to one of the flanking Russian body guards and then pointed behind the men to four nondescript vans parallel parked on the side of a nearby street.

The three men followed Butler's finger to the vans and when they turned back around, there was nothing to be seen of the giant Eurasian man nor of the pale youth. They had already melted into the surrounding crowd.

* * *

**A/N: The End**...J/k! Don't worry, I'm not ending it here. There's at least another two chapters coming. Thanks for reading and be careful as you make your way back out to browse some more AF fanfics. It's a dangerous world out there and I happen to know the best way to gain an advantage over that danger is with a bit of good luck, or haven't I told you before! Don't you know that dropping a line in the review box on your way out is a sure-fire way to receive good luck? Well it is! Why don't you test it out!

**Thanks again for reading.**


	9. Clichéd Allusions

**A/N: **So, has anyone who reviewed the last chapter had good luck yet? No? Well, keep waiting for it. Hopefully not 7 years, Azure Lupis,and I never lie...well...I'll leave it at that. Here's the next chapter:

**Chapter 9**

**Clichéd Allusions**

Artemis the Second waited until he reached Butler's rented Lincoln before complimenting Butler. "Nice fake, my friend. There really was no hidden sonix grenade by that fountain and you were threatening to push the start button of your stop watch on your wrist watch. It was all expertly played."

"Thank you, sir," said Butler with a faint smile. Any compliment from the usually emotionless boy was a rare one. Butler opened the back car door for his charge and then followed his charge into the vehicle so that they could have a private conversation and so Butler could check his charge for injuries.

"Artemis?" the Eurasian man asked as the boy pulled away from Butler's care. Artemis began searching through the bags of gadgets that the body guard always carried with him without even registering that Butler was speaking to him. The body guard began again, "Artemis, are you just going to let Britva get away so that he has the chance to try something like this again? He could succeed next time. I can't protect you from the entire Russian Mafiya."

Artemis paused in his search and looked up into Butler's eyes. The Irish youth answered, "No, my old friend. I will not give Britva another chance to exact his revenge on my family. I'm forming a plan as we speak and I am searching through your belongings right now to make sure we have everything we need. Do you happen, by chance, to have an extra laptop?"

"I put one in the glove compartment for safe keeping, but you already have one in your hands. Why do you need two?" Butler was confused yet he believed that Artemis always did everything for a precise purpose.

"I shall explain, Butler, on our way to the airport, where we'll hopefully find the Fowl jet empty and waiting for Britva to return. We're going to organize a little surprise for our Mafiya fiend. I'll explain the rest to you on the way."

O0o.o0O

**Fowl Jet, London**

To say the least, Britva was agitated. He had just been outsmarted by s mere child...again! He threw himself into a chair of the Fowl's personal jet with his head in his hands. He could feel a migraine coming on. Britva shouted to his body guard playing pilot to make sure the plane was refueled and then to start the engines and didn't even bother disciplining that body guard when he didn't respond with a "yes, Mr. Britva, sir."

Britva was downing his migraine medicine when he heard the engines fire up. Suddenly Britva remembered the DVDs that had given him this migraine and quickly looked around, hoping beyond chances that there would be a computer of some sort on the plane. He spotted one on a stewardess cart table in the back of the plane.

After retrieving the laptop and yelling at the body guard not piloting the plane to hand him the DVDs, the Russian man threw himself back into his seat and switched on the computer. He inserted the top disc into the machine and waited for it to load. Butler hadn't lied, this was very incriminating footage. It could have certainly ruined his mafiya career.

Britva closed out the video box and was about to shut down the laptop when the machine beeped and a new box popped up on the screen. This box was obviously a live video feed and none other than Artemis Fowl the Second appeared on the screen with confident eyes and an annoying vampiric smile.

"Mr. Britva," the boy began, "You did not honestly believe that I would allow you to just walk away after all you have done to me and my family? If so, you deceived yourself."

Britva's mouth was opened in shock, giving his appearance a rather goldfish air. After a few moments of gaping, the Russian man regained his voice, "How did you..."

When Artemis saw that Britva had lost the ability to speak again, whether from surprise or anger he did not know, the Irish youth finished the Mafiya's leader's question, "How did I hack into your computer's, or rather, my own computer's frequency and set up this conversation? Not by magic, Mr. Britva. This is my genius at work and that genius is quite insulted at your attempt at revenge. Now, I ask again, did you expect me to just let you go?"

The man's green eyes were wide with fear as he asked, "Are you going to kill me?" Britva had never dirtied his hands in the mafiya business, rather he stood back and directed who should be killed or kidnapped. He had never had to fear for his own life before, and now this kid had made a fool out of the grown man and would probably kill him.

The pale adolescent laughed, a cold, mirthless laugh that sent shiver's down Britva's spine. As the laughing receded, and the Irish youth leaned in closer to the camera, making it seem as if he was closing in on the Mafiya leader. "Kill you?" said the boy with amusement in his voice. "Killing you would just let you escape my torment. A quick death would be too simple for you. You will die, Mr. Britva, but only after you have spent all the remaining years of your life in a jail cell, your spirit broken from hearing about how all your relatives and friends are living out on the street, and all thanks to you. See, you exacted your revenge on me by messing with my family. It only seems fair that I also mess with your family. I won't be violent, no, I detest violence. No, I will bankrupt them, steal from them, and they will be out on the streets by the time I'm done with them. Your empire will come crashing down all around you, and all you will be able to do is watch it as it tumbles."

"You couldn't," said the Russian man, with almost a pleading look, though his voice was commanding.

"Ah, but I could and will," the Irish youth gave another vampiric smile and continued, "And now, as much as I hate clichéd allusions to the consequences of playing with fire, Mr. Britva, I will use one now to say, 'you just got burned.' Never underestimate a 'mere child' and never, ever mess with my family!"

At that moment, the computer screen went blank and a small object was thrown into the compartment from the front of the plane. The object bounced a few times with a tell-tale metallic ding indicating the object had a metal casing. Shortly after the object settled, it began to hiss as it poured a gas the room.

Britva's eyelids began to feel heavy and the chair seemed so warm and inviting. He snuggled deeper into it as his eyes finally remained closed. With his last energy he whispered, "Sleeping gas..." and then was peacefully slumbering.

**A/N: **If you're confused as to how all this happened, don't worry, the next chapter will explain it all. Tell me what you thought about this chapter by reviewing! Thank you for reading!


	10. Explanations and Endings

**A/N:** S-O-R-R-Y! I kind of forgot that I had one more chapter to write. When I finally did remember, it took me forever to write it...you know-find that perfect ending. I'm still looking for that, but here's what I came up with instead. Hopefully, I didn't leave any loose strings of the story out there danglin', and if I did, just yell at me in a review and I will create you a "special Chapter."Sounds exciting!Earlier today I was leaving"wonder-reviews"(full of extra support with a bonus..ahem..yeah...hopefully you've caught on already.)and now I'm promising"special chapters" for "special people."

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Explanations and Endings**

Artemis Fowl the Second was once again arriving at his own home in a cab, something he hoped he would never have to do again. It made him feel so...common, and Artemis told himself, he was anything but common.

However this means of transportation could not be helped. He had had to take a public flight, yes, that's right, a flight open for ordinary people, back from London to Ireland. From the Dublin airport, he had called a cab and now he was walking up the steps to the front entrance of Fowl Manor.

He paused in front of the door, thinking of the day's events. His body guard and close friend had traded some incriminating DVDs for the Irish youth's freedom from the Russian Mafiya leader, Britva. After this trade, Artemis' brain had the familiar spark of a idea to ensure Britva would never bother the boy again.

That idea happened to be the reason Butler was currently absent from Artemis' side. The Eurasian man was out leaving the Mafiya leader along with those very incriminating DVDs in the famous French Cathedral of Notre Dame. Interpol was sure to find them as they had mysteriously received an anonymous tip that the Mafiya leader would be taking a nap in the back pew of the cathedral in Paris along with evidence.

But perhaps the genius of the plan needs to be further described. Once Artemis was back in Butler's custody, he had begun to search through Butler's supplies for two laptops with video feeds, a capsule of sleeping gas with a detonator, and a gas mask. One computer would be in Artemis' possession, while the other placed in easy eyesight of a Mafiya leader searching for one.

The boy genius also needed to find someone capable of sneaking through a busy London airport, slipping into a plane unnoticed, placing the above-mentioned laptop in the jet, knocking out an arriving Russian body guard playing pilot with a quick jab to the spinal column, and most of all, Artemis needed a man able to fly the Fowl's personal jet. Luckily, Butler fit this description perfectly. So, after doing all of the afore-mentioned activities, Butler started up the jet and waited to hear Artemis say, "You just got burned," over the computer video connection, then the manservant waited five seconds, slipped on the gas mask, and finally threw the capsule of sleeping gas into the plane compartment, detonating it once it settled on the ground. Though the Eurasian man thought Artemis' theatrics were a little much, he respected the boy's way of revenge as a good alternative to murder. Butler defiantly didn't want Artemis to become the next Jon Spiro.

After Britva was slumbering peacefully, Butler piloted the jet to France, left the snoozing Mafiya leader in the back pew of a building nearly always open to the public, sent Interpol a nice tip, and made sure the DVDs were in plain sight for the International police force. Interpol now had everything in their possession to try and convict Britva of this crime (and probably a few more later on if Artemis had any say in it). No lawyer would stake their reputation in order to defend Britva, not with so much evidence against him. Artemis had ensured Britva would stay out of his life from then on.

Artemis took a deep breathe, his shoulders finally relaxing from stress. It had been quite a day, and now he must face his parents and explain to them the reason the Russian Mafiya would be after him. Okay, his father already knew somehow, but how was the boy genius going to tell a proven-mentally-frail woman that fairies helped him save his father? He wasn't. He would have to lie to his mother.

He debated with himself on whether he should knock on the door or not. It was his house, after all. Yet his sudden entrance into the house could scare his parents. He was saved from his inner debate by his mother throwing open the door and rushing out to envelop him in her arms. He felt tears on his face from her crying.

"Mother. Really! I wasn't in any danger! It was all according to plan." protested Artemis the Second, trying to pull away.

This brought a change in his mother not even the boy genius could have predicted. His mother pulled away from him, her eyes welling up with tears. She looked him straight in his cold blue, emotionless eyes and then pulled back her hand and smacked him across the cheek.

Artemis put a hand to his raw cheek, in complete silence and unable to think of anything to say. His eyes squinted against the oncoming tears until he could hold them back no more. They flowed silently down his face, he would not stoop so low as to sob. His mother pulled him back into her embrace whispering fiercely into his ear, "Don't you ever worry us like that again! That man was here for revenge on you. One of your 'plans' angered him! As such, you will not be making any plans in the near future, even if I have to shackle you to the wall in the basement. You're a danger to yourself and I WILL NOT lose you!"

Artemis nodded into his mother's embrace. She had nearly glued herself to him. When he finally looked up, it was to notice that his father had been standing behind his mother the entire time. Artemis the First took his wife by the arm, leading her away from his son, and taking her upstairs to a waiting sleeping pill and bed.

When he came back down, Artemis Junior was sitting at the bottom of the steps, gazing into space.

"Arty."

"Father."

"Still so formal, son?"

"As I will always be, father."

"Arty, your mother is right, even if she's not entirely correct."

Artemis looked up at his father amused. Someone being right without being correct? He had to hear this one out. The boy genius quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and dried his cheeks.

The Fowl patriarch sat down on the steps next to his son with a groan and continued his father-to-son speech, "Your plans are dangerous. To others. To yourself. I completely agree with her that and that you should stop plotting and start living, as a normal teenager. This world has a lot to offer you. More than you will ever find in books, or business, or even money. Remember, you need experience to become wise, if that's some motivation for you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes father," said Artemis with a nod. At that moment, Artemis realized, for perhaps the first time, that he respected his father, deeply and truly. He realized that his father was already wise and was trying to teach his only son how to follow in his footsteps. Before, it had really been a pride thing. Maybe so much as a loyalty issue that had led Artemis to want to find his father. It was like an unwritten rule that a son needed a father and that's what had drove Artemis to risk everything for a man he truly had never respected. Now, his ideals were changing. Respect. Holly had taught him that. The Irish youth shook off the oncoming grief and instead turned so that he could look into his father's eyes fully.

His father continued, "But as to how she is not correct. Your plans have brought good into this world. They saved my life for one and they made you who you are. You're not too bad. Your priorities are a little off, but overall, you still are turning into a fine young man. So, I will end my fatherly speech by saying this: you leave your plans behind you. Grow up. Live life. They will still be there for you if you want them when you're grown. Perhaps your future plans will benefit society rather than just yourself, and then, once you're grown, have experience, maybe a family and son of your own, you can instruct him better than I ever did you and you, in turn, will have become wise. Will you do this for me?"

Artemis hesitated. Turn his life away from crime and...and be a moody, hormonal-driven teenager? A genius would never. But what did Artemis want to be? His father was right. He had enough time to live now and still be able to try something different later in life. If he missed this chance now, he would forever miss his chance to be wise. You can't grow up twice!

A true and honest smile spread onto his facial features, a smile that was mirrored on his father's face. Artemis promised, "I'll try, father."

"That's my Arty!" laughed Artemis Senior while ruffling the pale boy's raven hair. The smile on Artemis Junior's face vanished instantly.

"It's Artemis, father!"

"Yeah, but the name 'Arty' would just stop the girls in their tracks. A cute lad like you. You'd stop them dead," joked the Irish businessman

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, _Timmy." _joked Artemis back, the smile returning.

"Indeed, son. It's that kind of experience you're lacking in especially. Maybe I'll give you a few pointers before your first date."

"Whatever, father," replied Artemis, his joking self dying as efficiently at the word 'date' as if it had been stabbed, shot, ran over by a car, and hit by a train in a matter of seconds. Visions of Holly Short came to mind again. He would never see her again. His life had to go on without her.

And the boy genius was rarely wrong as the house phone ringing interrupted his thoughts and forced him to go on with said life. He picked up the receiver from a nearby table. It was Butler.

"Artemis? Password," asked Butler.

"Domovoi. And your password?" inquired the pale youth, nearly trembling in anticipation. Britva still had Artemis' cell phone when they had parted company and, therefore, had been unable to receive word from Butler. Not that Butler had had time to call him.

Butler responded with his password, or rather, passwords, "The Booke of the People was written in gnommish."

"Excellent, my old friend. How did your adventures fare?" asked Artemis letting out a breathe of air he had miraculously seemed to have held the entire trip home.

Butler reported, "All according to plan...and better."

"How so?" inquired Artemis, raising a slender eyebrow that Butler could not see anyway.

"It seems that the reason I was able to get to the airport ahead of Britva was that he was busy making a hit list. He took down the names of every single guard in those vans that had allowed themselves to be captured, and titled the page 'People I will Kill for Failing me in my Fowl Adventures.' Interpol found it on him," said Butler with something near joy in his voice.

"Oh dear," said Artemis in mock despair, "How dreadful. What is his outlook on the prison scene?"

"In at least 50 years, he won't have seen anything but prison," replied Butler, laughing at his own pun. "Artemis," he continued, "How is everything there?"

"Everything is fine. Though I'm afraid." said the Irish youth, his blue eyes on the floor.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Butler, worry evident in his voice. He believed there to be oncoming ninjas or stampeding elephants scaring the boy.

Artemis found that his father was listening to his side of the conversation, and so picked his word carefully. "I fear," he said, "that my plans have come to an end. Possibly indefinitely ."

Butler sigh with relief. The boy had obviously just been told that he was not allowed to plot anymore. "Perhaps, Master Artemis, but you do not know what the future may hold."

"You're right, Butler," he paused, silent in thought. Finally he said, "Well, come home, my old friend. I expect Interpol will be coming soon to search the premises for clues and question me. I must come up with a believable alibi for those sonix grenades. I'm thinking the last of a prototype weapon that I decided not to patent or make more of. We also need to discard all of our remaining fairy technology. We don't want anything fishy turning up. I'll need you to return it to Tara after we collect it all. We'll leave it in front of the Fairy port Entrance. They'll be sure to find it. Foaly's always watching."

"Yes, sir," said Butler dutifully.

Knowing Artemis Fowl, no ban his parents put him on could prevent him from carrying out his schemes. The future of Artemis Fowl the Second will be one of legends, and Domovoi Butler was proud to have a front row seat. No. The genius of Artemis Fowl the Second could not be contained. The future was guaranteed to be interesting.

**The End

* * *

**

**Final A/N: **Maybe this ending is a little bit happier than my last fanfic. More hopeful. Speaking, or in my case, writing of hopeful, I'm real hopeful that you'll review this final chapter at least. I finally realized that I had opted to only accept verified reviews, so I've fixed it so that even those people not logged in to ffnet can drop a line in the review box on their way out. Which, by the way, I wanted to ask, 'How's my grammar?' I try to proofread my stories, but if my grammar's still terrible, give a hollah and I'll doubly check over it in future stories. If you're reviewing, you might even want to included a line if you think I should write another story. I have an idea about a story of Artemis meeting his future wife. Not exactly sure yet if that is the direction I want to go. Anyway, catch ya around ffnet.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
